1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fabric overlays and covers for use such as with a vehicle interior or window. More specifically, the present invention discloses a convertible and drapable canine fabric article and seat cover for use with a vehicle and which protects a vehicle seat and door panel adjacent a window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of protective coverings, such as for use with a vehicle. The purpose of such coverings is typically to protect a selected interior or exterior location of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,365, issued to Charnesky, teaches a paw pad removable structure placeable both upon and in a car door on which to allow pets to place their paws in order to allow them to place their head outside an open car door window and which provides a support base which serves to support and restrain them during vehicle motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,341, issued to Addesso, teaches a portable pet car door protector for protecting a car door interior panel. The protector includes a flap insertable in the well between the window and the interior portion of the car door. A pad is secured to the top edge of the flap and pad has a length sufficient to extend over the interior portion of the car door and extend approximately to the interior floor board in order to protect against the animal's nails and teeth. The protector includes at least one hang tab secured to the top edge of the flap, such that a user may easily install and remove the protector from the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,043, issued to Reynaldos, teaches a flap for vehicle windows including flexible internal and external sheets that sandwich a cushion member. Three portions or sections are defined, namely, an external end section, a middle section, and an internal section. The middle section mounts over a conventional window opening and includes the cushion member. A magnetic member is further mounted to the underside of the external lowermost end of the external section and it is intended to removably secure the external section against the vehicle. Adhesive means are further provided to removably secure the internal section to the interior of the vehicle's door.
A further example drawn from the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,918, and which teaches an automobile door protector in the form of an elongated cushioned member, the ends of which are connected to a flexible stop through a pair of elastic straps. The straps include hook-and-loop fasteners attached to them near the flexible stops which work in cooperation with corresponding fasteners permanently attached to the inside edge of the automobile door to allow the cushion to fit tightly against the outside surface of the auto door and to hold the cushion in a set position. Upon closing the auto door, the flexible stops are trapped so that the device cannot be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,528, issued to Campbell, teaches a seat cover constructed of a washable fabric and including flexible foam attachment members and a flexible foam flap and is removably installed on a vehicle's seat. The basic structure of the seat cover consists of a seat portion and a back portion with a flap longitudinally extending between the seat and back portions. The flap portion has one or more deformable pad members affixed to the flap for insertion into the seat between the back and seat cushions. Additional strap members extend transversely from opposite corners of the seat cover and include at least one deformable pad affixed to the end of the strap member for insertion of the end of the strap member between the seat and the car body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,779 discloses a one-piece seat cover for an automotive passenger seat. An additional panel extends from the inside seam which joins the back and seat portions of the cover. Resilient hold-down straps on the seat cover portion are coupled to the panel under the base of the seat by tensioning means. The seat cover cushion is maintained secure and in independent of the position of the seat cushion or its supporting springs.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,695, issued to Norman, teaches a flexible bump protector panel attachable to the outer surface of an automobile door to prevent its being dented or nicked by the doors of nearby vehicles. A flexible flap extends from the lower edge of the panel for disposition about the door lower edge. One or more flexible straps are attached to the flap and to the panel upper edge for extension over the door upper edge. The straps can be tensioned prior to door closure for clamping engagement with the door.